Sandbox
Sandbox is a game feature that allows the player to play and experiment the battle by having different settings in the game and have some fun in it, sandbox is classified as one of the ways to play along with Bot Brawl and Brawl and the discontinued Co-op Brawl'''which will forever be remembered. The player can access the sandbox feature when he/she reaches level 50 experience, once they have reached that level they can play the sandbox by selecting a event and press the sandbox button which is beside the '''PRACTICE button (Bot Brawl), or using a custom map that the player or the others has made to play on it too. After selecting the sandbox the player can configure on what brawlers the bots will play as and scrolling down to view and configure other settings like playing as blue or red team and all brawlers wearing a skin if there are skins available for that brawler (will be using the latest skin or maybe the player can even choose who uses what skin). There are more settings located below the Brawler Setup settings which is the game mode specific settings like bounty (denoted by its mode colour), different gamemodes chosen will have different game mode specific settings to configure but the Brawler setup settings are same across all modes. General settings configuration This is the list which explains each of the options in the CONFIGURE button and all the available options within each of the options. Note that the article will have longer list than the image list is because the article list is updateable. The bold choices indicates that it is unavailable in the normal bot brawl games. Brawlers Setup *Shelly - The bot uses shelly *Colt - The bot uses colt *El Primo - The bot uses El Primo *Nita - The bot uses Nita *Dynamike - The bot uses Dynamike *Brock - The bot uses Brock *Bull - The bot uses Bull *Jessie - The bot uses Jessie *Barley - The bot uses Barley *Poco - The bot uses Poco *Ricochet - The bot uses Ricochet *Bo - The bot uses Bo *Darryl - The bot uses Darryl *'Piper - The bot uses Piper' *'Pam - The bot uses Pam' *'Mortis - The bot uses Mortis' *'Tara - The bot uses Tara' *'Spike - The bot uses Spike' *'Crow - The bot uses Crow' *Random #1 - The bot will use any brawler from common to super rare with common are more likely been chosen (same as current Bot Brawl) *'Random #1a - The bot will use any brawler from common to super rare with brawlers selection being equal rate reguardless of rarity' *'Random #2 - The bot will use any brawler from common to legendary with common are more likely been chosen and you will almost never see a legendary brawler' *'Random #2a - The bot will use any brawler from common to legendary with brawlers selection being equal rate reguardless of rarity' Note that this mode allows player to have duplicate brawlers in the battle, even up to 6 of the same. More options Play as *Blue - You and your bots plays as blue team *'Blue (top) - You and your bots plays as blue team and your team spawn is at the top of the map and gameplay is inversed' *'Red - You and your bots plays as red team' *'Red (top) - You and your bots plays as red team and your team spawn is at the top of the map and gameplay is inversed' Everyone wears skins *No - All other bots uses default skins *'Yes - All other bots uses a non-default skin' Mode specific Settings These settings are only available for playing that certain gamemode selected. Any This settings are available for any modes, thought they are displayed within the Game specific Settings section (not confirmed). Respawn time *'Minimum 3, maximum 10' (Defaulted at 3 for bounty, 5 for all others, 10 for robo rumble) Bounty Starting Time *'Minimum 30 seconds, maximum 10 minutes', defaulted at 2:30 - each arrow changes by 10 seconds Starting Stars *'Minimum 1 stars (before september update), maximum 7 stars' - each arrow changes by 1 stars Smash and Grab Crystal Requirements *'Minimum 10 crystals, maximum 29 crystals', defaulted at 10 crystals to start the countdown Countdown duration *'Minimum 0 seconds (immediate), maximum ~3 + 32 seconds', defaulted at ~3 + 16 seconds Brawl Ball Goals to win *'Minimum 2, maximum 10', defaulted at 2 Starting time *'Minimum 30 seconds, maximum 10 minutes', defaulted at 2:30 - each arrow changes by 10 seconds Overtime time *'Minimum 0:00 (none), maximum 10 minutes', defaulted at 1:00 - each arrow changes by 10 seconds Showdown Boxes *Default - Some of the boxes out of all possible locations are spawned *All - All the boxes are spawned in all boxes locations Heist Play as *'Offense - The player's team objective is to destroy the safe' *'Defense - The player's team objective is to protect the safe' *Either/Random - The player plays in the destroy or protect the safe like in normal heist games Starting time *'Minimum 30 seconds, maximum 10 minutes', defaulted at 2:30 - each arrow changes by 10 seconds Boss Fight The player will be playing with bots in boss fight. Play as boss *'On - The player plays as the boss' *'Off - The player plays as the fantastic 5' *Either/Random - like normal boss fight games the player could be normal or boss with boss rate being lower Robo Rumble The records on boss fight and robo rumble achieved with sandbox does not count. Walls Layout *'Old - The walls are in original arrangement which are easier' *New/Current - The walls are in new or current arrangement which are harder Difficulty *Normal - The team plays the level in normal difficulty *'Hard - The player plays the level in hard difficulty based on the hard mode concept at here' ---- Once the player is done with the setup of the brawlers the bots uses and the game mode settings for it then the player is ready and press the DONE button and then press the PLAY button, the player can choose to be any brawler in the game including brawlers that are not unlocked like the normal brawler selection format and the trophy count of each brawlers would be absent as its a sandbox mode, then the game starts with the player brawler selected and the settings that the player has selected. The quit button is also available in the sandbox mode. During the game, there is a winking button which is located at the bottom left of the screen, it is the expand button that opens for more buttons that allows the player to perform special actions in the battle. When the expand button is pressed, it will shows up the action buttons which when the player presses on it the special action will be performed, different button will perform certain special actions. The top row of the buttons are the game mode specific special action and the bottom row of the buttons being the general special actions which are available and applicable for all gamemodes. To minimize the player would press on the minus button which replaced the expand button to contract the action buttons and turns back to the one expand button so to save space. These button is still available to use while the player is dead. General special action buttons This list shows the buttons which appears during the battle in the sandbox mode. Some of the buttons are instantaneous action and some of them are toggled which means that it can be turned on of at anytime during the battle. each rows can only fit 7 buttons so the player can scroll left or right to navigate the buttons *Wink face a.k.a. expand (not an action): Pops up the other buttons to able to perform the special actions. **Minus (not an action): "Sucks in" all other buttons (animation) to conserve space *Super: pressing this button will fill the player's super instantly. *Hearts: pressing this button will refill the player's hitpoints to full. *Star (toggle): God mode, makes the player immune to damage. *Sonic wave (toggle): removes the reload from the player to attacking unlimitedly. *Walls: Restore all destroyed walls in the map - based on Princess Who's star power. *Grass: Restore all destroyed bushes in the map - also based on Princess Who's star power. *Slick boot (toggle): Increases the player's movement speed by 50 **Winged boot (toggle): Increases the player's movement speed by 100 (stackable with slick boots) *Godly eye (toggle): Makes the player able to see any enemies who are in the bushes. *Golden heart (only golden graphic): Revive your brawler immediately to on where you got killed (only usable when dead and in showdown allows you to continue playing but be quick) Game mode specific action buttons These action buttons is found at the row above the any modes action buttons. These row of buttons will adjust certain aspect of the mode with some buttons are available on multiple modes like the add timer (same button that can be seen in multiple modes like the clock button which is found on bounty, heist, brawl ball). Bounty *Clock - Increases the battle time remaining by 10 seconds *Bounty Star - Increases your team score by 1 Smash and Grab *Clock (same button but different function) - Resets the crystal countdown back to BLUE/RED TEAM COUNTDOWN text, works on either side if you dont want the game to ends yet Brawl Ball *Clock - Increases the battle time remaining by 10 seconds (normal or overtime) *Ball - Teleport the ball next to you Showdown *Power up (elixir) - increase your brawler power up amount by 1 instantly *Poison cloud with a rewind symbol - resets the poison cloud position to the first second of the game *Poison cloud with a pause symbol (toggle) - makes the poison cloud stops advancing from its current position, press again to make it move again (button replaced with cloud and play button) Heist *Clock - Increases the battle time remaining by 10 seconds *Safe with a healing plus - Increase the safe health by 10% back (only works if its damaged) Boss Fight Robo Rumble *Safe with a healing plus - Fully restore the safe hitpoints (only works if its damaged) *Ice Age - Based on Ice Wizard's super Unhibernation, this wind will freezes all robots in the map for 10 seconds (rather than the usual 3), this action allows you to regroup by killing the overwhelming swarming robots. ---- After the game is ended and the sandbox is finished, the end result screen would be same as normal and the player has to press the proceed button once and returns to the menu screen like friendly battles. There are no limits on how many sandbox games you want to play and you can play as many games as you want. Conclusion *You can only play sandbox on events that are currently on rotation, including on ticket events. *Anyone is allowed to edit this page if have ideas for the settings configuration or/and the special action buttons or to refine this article (in fact on any pages). Trivia *Sandbox is pretty much useless for competitive top players trophy pushing. **Sandbox is really useful for casual players who likes to play the game not for trophies even though it does not have any rewards. *When the player configured the settings for the sandbox and presses the close or somewhere outside the focus box, the changes made are still saved. *They could allow the sandbox feature to be available on any event on any time like friendlies. *It would be even more if we can play this feature in friendly battles (including boss fight and robot rumble) Category:Game Features Category:Original Concepts